Eyes On Me
by The Winged Freak
Summary: This story is about Squall and Rinoa. The song Eyes On Me is what this fan fic is based on. Oneshot fanfic. ENJOY!


_**Eyes on Me**_

_By Katroti Opesi_

**Author's Note:** This first chapter is basically memories inserted into the song "Eyes on Me" by Faye Wong. I would recommend listening to the song while reading this. Read and remember fellow fans…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or "Eyes on Me."

_Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own_

Selphie, Zell, Irvine, and Quistis were on the stage in Fisherman Harbor. Rinoa closed her eyes as she remembered trying to talk to Squall that the five of them cared about him…

_Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard_

Squall remembered all the times that he had thought to himself. He had sometimes hoped that his friends would read his mind when he was frustrated, but they knew everything now…

_  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy_

Squall laughed as he thought of when he first saw Rinoa. She was wearing her beautiful white dress and she had taught him to dance…

_  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar_

He had been standing in the corner taking a sip of his wine when she came. Rinoa had tried to hypnotize him, but in the end she pulled him out with her…

_My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more_

Squall remembered that he had actually smiled for the first time in years when their dance was finished. But then she left him…

_My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no_

He felt the hurt that he had felt when she left. Rinoa hadn't come back, so he and Quistis went to the Training Center together…

_  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

Rinoa laughed when she remembered when she had tried to get Squall to dance with her. That was an experience she would never forget…

_Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you_

Squall thought of when he saw Rinoa again in Timber. He didn't love her then, he just felt…Awkward….

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face_

Rinoa remembered when she was in a coma. She could still sense what was going on, but Squall's face remained emotionless…

_  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down_

She then smiled brightly when she remembered when she and Squall shared their first kiss. It was a moment to remember…

_  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure_

Rinoa laughed as she remembered the time she had pushed Squall off the platform in Fisherman Harbor. It would have been fun if she wasn't so serious at the time…

_  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer_

Sometimes back then Rinoa tried to think about what kind of person Squall was inside. It still was sort of a mystery…

_So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be_

She continued to think about when they first had danced. It seemed so long ago when Squall had pulled her close to him when they were finished…

_  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper_

Rinoa closed her eyes when she remembered how Squall had held her close to him and whispered the three words that meant most to her. "I", "Love", and "You"…

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?_

She also remembered when they did their mission on the train. She knew Squall could do it! She was so proud of him and something else too…

_Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming_

Squall thought of after they defeated Ultimecia. He had wandered forever looking for one person Rinoa. He loved her with a fierce desire and could not bear to leave her alone…

Rinoa remembered when she found Squall in that flower field. She had thought he was dead…

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer..._

Squall got out of his dorm and walked over to Rinoa's. When she opened the door, she rushed into his arms.

"I love you Squall…"

"I love you too…" he said burrowing his face in her hair. He broke away from their embrace and knelt down on one knee.

"Rinoa? You are the love my life…Will you marry me?"

"Yes I will Squall!" Rinoa helped him up and kissed him passionately.

"YES! IT'S ABOUT FRICKIN' TIME YOU PROPOSED TO HER!" Selphie suddenly shouted.

"Selphie? Why the Hell are you spying on us?" Squall asked outraged.

Selphie dipped her head. "I'm not alone here! Irvine said that you would pop the question and Zell thought we should come watch and Quistis said that she wanted to go with us!"

Squall rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

**Author's Note:** What do you think of the first chapter? Review my story and I'll review yours!


End file.
